


Line Of Sight

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Written for: Prompt No. 148 - drabble_weekly love or lustWatching and pondering ...





	Line Of Sight

He couldn't help himself, every time Ianto walked past his eyes focused on the young man's arse, encased within the well fitting suit trousers he wore. Not that it mattered what he was wearing, the sight of it within the confines of his tight jeans had had the same effect. 

Only a few days since he had been employed by Torchwood 3 and Jack was already telling himself not to get involved with a team member, he knew from experience it wasn't a good idea. But he still looked upon that perfect arse with lust every time it passed him.


End file.
